The present invention relates to an adjustable volume keyboard device, and more particularly a keyboard device which allows the intervals and height of keys to be changed horizontally or vertically such that the keyboard can expanded or retracted to alter an overall size thereof.
Keyboard devices which allow the intervals and height of keys to be changed horizontally or vertically to effect a change in overall volume are known, but they are not of specified structure which can be readily implemented in practical application.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an adjustable volume keyboard which overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art and which is readily adapted to embodiment in a practical keyboard design.